


Love's Dark Awakenings Book:

by MysticHillsSterek



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), superwolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHillsSterek/pseuds/MysticHillsSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future world there there lies a family who have been just living life and now things are truly awakening once a Alpha curse has awaken in Mystic Harbor Hills, there Will be WIncest, Wincestiel, Sam/Gabriel, Sterek, Sciassac, Scott/Derek And so much more. Get ready, set, Go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Dark Awakenings Book:

Love's Dark Awakenings  
Chapter One  
{Welcome To Mystic Harbor Hills}

How Do You Define Love

Stiles Auspex is laying in his bed with bedroom door closed, like it always is and he is and he is reading a Captain Wear-Bear comic. Which, he had bought from comic book store three blocks from his house up on Beacon Hill. As Stiles is halfway into his comic, he begins to hear his dad banging someone in the room next door hard and loud.

"Ah! Uh! Ah! Fuck! So…Tight!" Groans a voice he knew to be his father's.

"Fuck! Aah! Harder! Harder! Don't Stop! Don't Stop!" Moans and gasps a voice he knew to be his uncles.

"Okay…this is sad that this isn't awkward."Exclaims Stiles grabbing his red hoodie then climbs out his window out onto the rooftop. He climbs down the ladder on the side of the house cover is weeds and plants. He then grabs his wooden bat with barbwire around the tip of the bat and shoves it in his back and zips off. Stiles headed off down old Beacon Hill and into the streets of old L.A. where there used to be Celebrities, a few centuries ago. The World has changed quite a bit but how would Young 17y/o Stiles know. He was born in the year 2089 and now it's the year 2105.  
[Meanwhile back at the Auspex house]

Dean Auspex is leant over Sam Auspex sweaty and breathing heavily repeatedly pounding into Sam's entrance, they were at it for hours before Stiles had departed. After twenty minutes more, let out a loud grunt collapsing atop Sam then rolling on his back.  
[Back To the Forest]

Stiles rides bike through the woods after leaping his bike off the gravel path. He rides through the branches, brushes, rocks and grass until he reaches the cliff on the outskirts of town. That's when he hears a howl echo through the woods behind him, followed shortly by a small but strong gust of wind. His hair at the top of his head blew in the wind.

Out of nowhere runs a deer in a huge scurry startling Stiles and causing him to fall back and start having a panic attack just before whacking his head upon a rock. Before He could black out he sees a huge shadowy shape coming his way, desperately Stiles tries to find his inhaler. The Figure comes toward the clearing from the woods, when Stiles partially came to he saw his inhaler in his mouth and he could breath. He swears he saw a muscular chest pressed against him carrying him to … {Stiles Blacks Out}

[Morning at the High School]  
Stiles makes it to school that next more tired and with a killer migraine in class, Stiles didn't notice Nathan Dior and Hunter Matthews debating about who's ass is more attractive out of his and his twin sister's quietly. Though Stiles is into much pain to hear the boys, his headache persisted to gain intensity and pressure. For not too long after his eyes began to burn with a white light, that he couldn't contain even by closing his eyes causing them to bust open. Suddenly, he found himself back at home in the living room surrounded by his family; his father Dean Sheriff uniform and his uncle Sam (Ha!) Stiles thought and his mother/father Castiel.

"Dad?! Did I do something wrong? Ouch! My Head!" Stiles said scratching and then holding his head.

Dean turns to Castiel and asks, "Yeah Cas! What the hell is happening to my kid."  
Castiel seems just as baffled as everyone else in the room; when another sound of flapping wings come and soon Gabriel laid Laurana down beside Stiles.  
Not even Stiles could believe or deny what he and his family saw next is the same bright radiance that called forth Castiel to his son, was now coming off from Laurana's back and then, appears giant pair of white slightly blue wings.  
"Castiel brother? You didn't say the kids were from you loins, now that explains a hell of a lot of things with fiddle bums over there." Gabriel said turning to face the family crowd with a mild bust of laughter.

"Gabe, shut your pie hole! Jackass the girl and boy is a mixture of me, you, Dean and Cas!" Sam Shouts in aggravation causing several shocked faces across the room.  
With a jaw dropped Gabriel snaps his fingers… he vanishes.  
Stiles hands began to shimmer then shine in a burst and purple and red lights of god sent.

Castiel had to put his child to rest and spent the rest of the day talking with the family. By night fall, things were back to normal again and Stiles went out for a bike ride, while Castiel notice Laurana still hasn't awaken. Stiles heads his normal route while Castiel went with Dean to their bedroom to talk, while Gabe reappeared giving Sam a devilish grin followed by a cartoony flirtatious wiggling eyebrow.

Stiles heads to the same spot from the other night, and once again hear sounds of wolves howling behind him. "Funny thing, about wolves in California, there haven't been any in decades or a few centuries." Stiles thought to himself then returning to listening. Except this time, Stiles bikes toward the sound and ends up chasing a grey wolf. Which the wolf has bright glowing blow eyes, but as Stiles chases the wolf (The animal is too busy trying to escape him to notice a large rock.)  
Out of surprise, the wolf tumbles over the rock and down upon the ground great distance below.

Stiles bikes down to where the wolf had fallen to find; the wolf shifting to a muscular guy with spiked black hair completely bare laying in dirt muddy and cut up. Stiles denied what he had seen and called on his new gift hoping it would work again. Suddenly, a blinding light radiated from Stiles back and a sound of flapping wings they are gone.

Stiles laid the unconscious (eighteen years old?) in his bed slowly but carefully wrapping his waist in a white towel. Stiles accidentally bumping something big between the man's legs causing Stiles to blush and quicken the wrapping. Then, he dashes to the bathroom to grab a small face towel and bowl. Halfway through of Stiles washing up the older gentlemen, he finds a pair of blue eyes evilly beaming down at him, with fangs growling. Stiles follows the man's gaze to his own hand upon the near waist line of the man's or Stiles's towel covering his crotch.

Out of complete embarrassment Stiles tumbles off the bed down upon his ass and the water slowly tips over falling upon him in a splash.

All the wolf mister could do is burst out laughing his wolf fangs retreating back into normal fanged teeth. "Um…by the way, my name is Derik Lupus," then, comes a knock to the bedroom door causing Derik's eyes to turn blue glowing, before Stiles flinches over to the door.

While Derik shifts and leaps out the window shifting back to a nude human wounded still against the wall once he reaches the second story rooftop outside the window sill.

Laurana happens to look out her window to find the most remarkable sight, she sees a very chiseled man peeking back and forth in and out of Stiles's window. "Eh-um excuse me mister, what are you up to mister? Why are you peeking into my brother's room and I know fairly well that's his towel wrapped around your waist." And with leapt into a straight shift rushing home in ten minutes.

[In the forest]

Peter Lupus comes up to see Derik shift to human and completely bare, soon walks out his little brother Scott Boston Lupus and Laura Lupus switching passed with straight attitude.

Soon shortly, follows Amethyst Lupus Derik's and his siblings mother one of his Alpha parents. "Little girl don't you walk away from me, you get back here miss missy or you will regret it!" Shouts their mother.

Laura looks back at their mother with a flip of her long hair and dives through the air shifting into a large black wolf vanishing in a sprint.  
[Back at the Auspex house]

Stiles finishes fending off his father to find Derik gone and he is all alone he feels a slight loss of worry but then remembers the young man is wound and rushes to the wind; Stiles finds his white towel on the rooftop outside his window.

Stiles heads to the shower and turns on the water slowly taking his clothes off and heads into the hot water; Stiles sighs on contact, "I know I come from a supernatural family but I do want to have a someone to care about me. I just feel I like though my family loves me I still feel like No one's there at the end of the day… just me."

Dean looks at Castiel and slowly strokes his cheek gently; missing their close embrace they once shared.

Castiel stood up and peels off his trench coat, then undoes his tie but stops at Dean Request.

"Keep it on!" orders Dean slowly pulling off his own clothes.

Castiel stops once he got to his Calvin Klein boxer brief, flying atop Dean kissing his neck sliding between Dean's legs.

And then, in walks Sam with a lifted eyebrow saying, "Well, are my husband's seriously having fun without me?!"

Stiles began to have a panic attack in the shower, and then he hunched over and wraps his arms around his legs.

When suddenly, in burst Laurana pulling the curtain back turning off the water after climbing in and grabbing her brother. She slowly carries her brother to the bedroom and gets him dressed the cuddles with him until he falls asleep saying to her, "I'm not alone… because I always have you!"


End file.
